iTake mirage888's Seddie Album Challenge
by InYourLovingMemory
Summary: Seddie oneshots.  some are songfics, some are just based on the song.  From   almost   every song on Releint K's album, "Five Score and Seven Years Ago". Enjoy! T for some swearing. SEDDIE! Note: iOMG? Never happened in this story.
1. Come Right Out and Say It

**A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Fanfic, so be nice! I'm sorry if this is OOC, I tried to stay true to Sam & Freddie's characters! Oh, and this is a little bit AU because iOMG never happened. This chapter is a songfic, but not all of them will be.**

**This is mirage 888's album challenge, so I did Relient K's (I LOVE them!) album "Five score and Seven Years Ago". The first song on there didn't really give me a lot to work with, so please forgive me for starting with "Come Right Out and Say It" (The second song on the album)! Also, the songs really set the mood for the story, so if you listen to music while reading Fanfics (I do, I don't know if anyone else does though...) then the song that each chapter is based on will really help set the mood! Plus, they're just really good songs :D Ok, enough rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Come Right Out and Say It<span>**

_Lyrics_, Normal

_I'd better rest my eyes__  
><em>_'Cause I'm growing weary of__  
><em>_This point you've been trying to make__  
><em>_So rather than imply__  
><em>_Why don't you just verbalize__  
><em>_All the things that you're trying to say_

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

"Sam!" I yelled, running after the blonde-headed demon. All this bickering had us both on edge, and more than a little tired.

"What, Frednub?" She growled. We had just exited school, and were currently walking our way back to Bushwell. I figured Sam was going to check up on Carly and see if she needed soup or something. She left school early due to an illness, and since Spencer was supposed to pick us up me and Sam had to walk home.

Her viciousness was giving me a headache, which I vocalized while I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't even remember why we were fighting in the first place; Sam was probably just trying to get her opinion out there, again.

"Listen, Dorkwad, do you even realize what I'm trying to say? That I mean-no, never mind. Forget it, okay?" She almost looked…Vulnerable. It took me by surprise, and told me that she was really serious.

"What? What is it?" I tried to get her to tell me what was up, but she just shrugged and turned to leave.

"Oh, no, Puckett, not so fast! You've been acting weird lately and I want you to tell me why!" I commanded, grabbing Sam's arm and turning her around to face me once again.

"Well, maybe if you really paid attention-"

"No!" I stopped her, mid-sentence, "I don't want to stand here and decode your actions. I know you hate to admit it, Sam, but we ARE friends. You can trust me. So, 'fess up."

* * *

><p><em>Thought this would turn out so well<em>_  
><em>_But I'm beginning to see__  
><em>_That instead it's trouble__  
><em>_Into a pattern we fell__  
><em>_Of prolonging the inevitable_

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself, knowing that was all I needed to say to make Sam crack.<p>

"Benson, you're such a girl! Get your nubby hands off of me!" Sam said wriggling out of my grasp. Oh, no. That didn't go as planned.

"Oh, don't start with me, Demon!"

"You're a dork!"

"You're a delinquent!"

"Your mother is crazy!"

"Yours is in prison!"

And with that we started again, back tracking all of the progress we had just made.

* * *

><p><em>Why don't you<em>_  
><em>_Come right out and say it?__  
><em>_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt__  
><em>_I'd rather have the truth__  
><em>_Than something insincere__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come right out and say it (come right out and say it)?__  
><em>_What it is you're thinking__  
><em>_Though I'm thinking it's not what I wanna hear_

* * *

><p>"Sam, enough! Ok, I want to know what it is that's made you so…Different and I don't care if you insult me! This time, I won't take no for an answer, so just tell me." I wanted to know why Sam was so upset, but then again I didn't. I had a feeling that whatever she was dealing with somehow had to do with Brad. She was nice to him, which was a huge sign that she liked him. So, while I wanted to help her, I was also oddly jealous of Brad. It sounds masochistic, but I think I…Like Sam! Weird.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I better check my pride<em>_  
><em>_Because I was starting to think__  
><em>_I was on to something good__  
><em>_But things started to slide__  
><em>_And I sit here in retrospect__  
><em>_And understanding that I misunderstood_

* * *

><p>"It's Brad, isn't it?" Though it hurt to think about the two of them together as an "item", I was pretty proud of how well I knew Sam.<p>

"No, doof, it's…It's you." Sam said, in a voice so meek I could've sworn she was really Melanie messing with me. He eyes quickly averted themselves to the floor, which apparently had just become the most fascinating thing ever, seeing as she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Her words didn't kick in at first, and even them I had to take a moment to figure out what to say. _Could she…Like me?_ I asked myself. No, no, it's impossible.

"Me?" Maybe she was just in a 'mood' because…Because of my 'dorkish face' or something like that. Yeah, that's it. She would never like me, not the way I liked her.

"Yes, you, nub. Now, can I go?" Sam asked impatiently. Did she really think she could just blame me for all of her attitude then leave?

So, I misunderstood her about the Brad thing. But I was sure I knew Sam, I had to. I just needed her clarification sometimes…

* * *

><p><em>Thought I could make up your mind<em>_  
><em>_And then this decision locks up__  
><em>_So tight it couldn't be touched__  
><em>_Thought you were being so kind__  
><em>_But keeping your mouth sealed shut__  
><em>_Rather than just opening it up_

_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come right out and say it?__  
><em>_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt__  
><em>_I'd rather have the truth__  
><em>_Than something insincere__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come right out and say it (come right out and say it)?__  
><em>_What it is you're thinking__  
><em>_Though I'm thinking it's not what I wanna hear_

* * *

><p>"No, you can't leave! I know even just talking to me is adding to your growing hatred, and obviously upsetting you, but just…Tell me how to be less annoying, and I guess I can try to help." I said, each word sounding more hurt and defeated than the next. I was just so tired of Sam being so unhappy, I was willing to try anything.<p>

"Hatred? Annoying? Is that what you think? Never mind, I'm not telling you. Trust me, you'll thank me later." She said, again trying to walk ahead away from me.

"Sam, you may think that not saying anything is nice and all, though I have NO idea why you suddenly want to be nice to me, but trust ME, I want to know. So, say it! I'm a big-ish boy now, I can handle it." I said, trying to lighten the situation and plead with the blonde before me at the same time.

"Seriously, Freddumb, let me go!"

"I'm your friend, Sam; you can open up to me! Please!

* * *

><p><em>And I tried<em>_  
><em>_To guess what goes on in your head__  
><em>_'Cause in your mind__  
><em>_I just might find__  
><em>_All those things you left unsaid_

* * *

><p>"Fine. Don't tell me," She sighed, obviously relieved that I had dropped our serious conversation. "I'll guess." Sam groaned. "Ok, you don't like Brad."<p>

"Yup"

"And you don't seem to be too annoyed by my presence."

"Correct-o"

"So, If I'm you problem, but you're not mad at me, what is your issue with me?" I asked, clueless.

"Think, Freddie, what's the opposite of hate?" Both I and Sam seemed stunned that those words had just left Sam's mouth.

"Wait, Sam, d-do you…Do you, possibly, like me?" Just the thought had made me excited. Until I realized what I had said in response to Sam's statement, and realized, now Sam was going to break my face.

"…Maybe…" Sam, for some reason, seemed to instantly regret letting all of this information slip.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll try to maybe not regret anything<em>_  
><em>_Later on after I'm gone__  
><em>_You'll wish that you__  
><em>_Had listened to me (listened to me)_

* * *

><p>And then it hit me: Sam regretted saying all of that because she doesn't know that I like her too!<p>

"Sam, why didn't you just tell me? Because I really like you Sam, and I have for a while now. I never told you because I thought you liked Brad, and I was pretty sure you would mess me up if I did tell you and-wait, PLEASE don't mess me up for saying all this!"

"I don't believe you, Freddiffer. I-I have to go." She said her once angry expression now stony and indifferent. I was shocked by what she said, so it took a minute for me to realize she had bolted after saying that.

But I saw a streak of blonde enter Bushwell, which was about two blocks away, so I knew where she was headed. I was determined to follow her there.

* * *

><p><em>Why don't you<em>_  
><em>_Come right out and say it__  
><em>_Even if the words are gonna hurt__  
><em>_We're better off this way__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come right out and say come right out and say__  
><em>_What I know you're thinking anyway__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come right out and say it__  
><em>_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt__  
><em>_I'd rather have the truth than something insincere__  
><em>_Why don't you__  
><em>_Come right out and say it (come right out and say it)__  
><em>_What it is you're thinking__  
><em>_And just what it is you're thinking_

* * *

><p>When I reached the fire escape, Sam was on the camping chair I had once sat in, lonely and depressed, years ago. Suddenly, de ja vu hit me, though everything was reversed.<p>

"I feel like I should have a meatball to offer you." Sam jumped, startled and surprised that I had followed her here.

"Only a nub like you would remember that, Benson." She said, chuckling slightly at the reference.

"What, my first kiss? Really? I heard it was a big deal. I guess it just depends on the person, though. That must be why mine was so great."

"Why are you here, Freddie?" Sam asked, all kidding gone from her features.

"Other than the fact that this fire escape is attached to my apartment? Well, because the girl that I like just ran away from me, and I won't let her leave me again. Ever."

"But-"

"No, Sam. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but I do love you, okay? No matter how masochistic that seems."

Then she smiled for the first time today.

"I'm okay with that." She said, grinning up at me.

"Good," I said, leaning down for a kiss, "because you don't really have a choice."

Before she could respond, our lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Like magic, the same fireworks that hit me during our fist kiss exploded in my head as I savored our kiss.

"Now, Benson, just because we do that," her words startled me as our kiss ended abruptly. As she said that, she motioned between us, "doesn't mean you can be all cocky or expect any less than the usual amount of pain I cause. Mama wears the pants in this relationship."

"You got it, Princess Puckett." I managed between laughs, grinning from ear to ear. "I do have one question, though."

"What's that, Fredduchini?"

"How'd you get out here without my mom noticing?"

Sam laughed before saying, "Duh, I took the stairs!" and she pointed to the stairs below us. As we laughed at Sam's not that funny statement, I felt really happy, and something told me Sam was too.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Review! Any opinion is a good opinion to me :]<strong>


	2. I Need You

**A/N: This one isn't a songfic, but it is inspired by the song. Like the last chapter, listening to the song while reading sets the mood, but if you can't focus on both, that's cool too :]**

**Oh, and since I forgot this in the last chapter;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, but I do own my very own Seddie t-shirt :]**

* * *

><p><strong>I Need You<strong>

_Dream_, Normal

SamPOV

It was late, maybe 3am? I woke up due to a nightmare. I've had one almost every night this week, and it was really starting to worry me. Every time it was the same thing:

* * *

><p><em>I was alone in an empty room. Everything, as far as I could see, was white. Just that freaked me out a little, so I start running, looking for an exit. Nope, looks like I'm stuck here. Then I hear a voice, Carly's.<em>

"_Sam? Sam? Where are you?" She says, walking right up to me._

"_Carly!" , I screamed, "I'm right here!"_

"_Um, do I know you?" Carly looked so confused, even though she was JUST screaming for me._

"_Carly, it's me, Sam!" Right about then she magically couldn't hear me, or something weird like that, and started asking if I'd seen her best friend. When she started describing me, I got scared and left. "That can't be Carly," I say to no one in particular, "Carly would've recognized me!"_

"_Sam! Sa-am! SAM!" Spencer shouts._

_Spencer! He can tell me who that Carly clone was! "Spencer, I'm right here!"_

"_Hey, there, can you help me find Sam? She's my sister's best friend, and we've been looking for her EVERYWHRE!" Spencer said, approaching me._

"_Spencer! Not you too! It's me, Sam! Spencer, where's the real Carly?" I ask, frantic for answers._

"_No, you're not Sam!" Spencer says in a voice you would use to tell a five year old that their juice is NOT a carrot. He then skips away, jolly as ever._

_Then a figure starts coming closer and closer, and before I know it they're right in front of me._

"_Fredward! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm happy to see you! Look, something is wrong with Carly and Spencer, and-"_

"_You're not Sam, ok?" Freddie yells at me._

"_What? Dude, chill, you know me!"_

"_Do I Sam? Does anyone anymore? Or did you put up to many walls to let anyone know the real you?" Freddie asks his face completely blank._

_Then I heard it, a loud noise. The sound of glass, or something equally fragile, breaking echoes through the room. It takes me a minute to realize that I just heard my heart breaking._

* * *

><p>Then I woke up.<p>

Every time I had that dream, I could never get back to sleep that night. But, for some reason, tonight was different. Tonight, the dream REALLY scared me. What if I do have too many walls up? Does anyone see the real me anymore?

I t never used to be like this. I used to be an open book, everyone knew everything. Then it all sunk in. When people called me "abrasive" or "rude" it wasn't a term of endearment anymore, now it was meant to make me feel crappy. It's not like I was gonna change for those nubs, it just…Wasn't the same anymore. So I put up walls to keep all their shit out of my mind, and to unintentionally keep the people I cared about out, too. So tonight, the dream felt…Real. Too real, Mama didn't like it. So, I did something a bit, well, absolutely crazy.

"Fredwad?" I said into my PearPhone

"Sam? What the hell! It's three am! Are you pulling one over on me again? Because if this is just to mess with me, I swear-"

"Nub, shut your pie hole and get over here!" Great, now I want pie. Who says 'pulling one over on me'? Diphthongs, apparently!

There was a pause, one long enough for me to know that nerd-face heard the obvious fear in my voice and didn't really know what to say. Damn, this is gonna be awkward.

"S-sam?," Freddie finally mustered, "Are you alright?" He sounded really concerned, and a tad bit scared. Though it was sweet that he was concerned, I didn't want him to get his anti-bacterial undies in a wad.

"Listen, I had a weird nightmare and I just need someone to keep me company while my mom is off with Bruce in Vegas."

"Bruce, what happened to Ron? You said they had a date just yesterday!" He asked, dumbfounded by my mom's ability to move from man to man in such a short period of time.

"Just, hurry, okay?" I said, hanging up. Even if he never actually said it, I just knew Fredbag was coming over. Ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door, so I went to get it.

"Sam, hey, what's up?"Fredamame asked. Man, this kid is too much like his mother! One phone call about a nightmare, and he's all jumpy and worried about me.

"Cool you chizz, Benson, I'm just a little freaked out, ok?"

"Well, can you tell me what your dream was about?" Freddie asked, loosing most of the panic in his eyes.

"Well, basically, I was in this weird room. Carly and Spencer each came up to me, all freaked out and trying to find me, but when they saw me they didn't recognize me. Then you came up-"

That made the nub smirk cockily at me, "Aw, Sam, you dream about me? You must really love me, huh?" He said, voice dripping with a patronizing tone.

_WHACK!_

"Ow! Ow, geez, I'm sorry! Continue." Freddip said, cowering and holding his newly-smacked stomach tightly.

"So, you said all this chizz about me 'hiding behind walls' and 'not letting anyone see the real me' or whatever" I said, mocking dream-Freddie's voice.

Then, catching me off guard, Freddie looked, really looked, at me and said in a serious tone, "Sam, Carly, Spencer and I all really care about you. No matter how many walls you put up, we'll be there to tear them down. We're here for you, anytime, anyplace. We. Care. About. You." The last sentence he said, annunciating each word for clarity.

I think I started to tear up, because Fredward gasped. I looked at him and said, "Thanks, Freddison. I'm sorry, for everything. I'll still do it, but I thought it was time to start clean." He laughed at the memory of our first kiss, before I continued, a bit more serious this time. "And I care about you too, a lot."

Then he just hugged me, and as my eyelids drooped, I hugged back.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, he was still holding me. Though I was never positive if 'I care about you' meant that we were friends, best friends, or more, it didn't matter to me.<p>

I knew we cared, and that made my heart swell and my stomach fill with butterflies, in a good way.

So I kissed the nub's cheek, and then went back to dreams filled with fried chicken…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Best Thing

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to update, I was at camp and I leave for vacation tomorrow so it may be a little while for another update! Sorry! This one is a songfic, and I tried to stay true to character, sorry if it's OOC. Remember, iOMG never happened in this story. Again, please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, iCarly's not mine...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Thing<strong>

**SPOV**

_Lyrics/flashbacks,_ normal,

* * *

><p><em>It's been a year<em>_  
><em>_Filled with problems__  
><em>_But now you're here__  
><em>_Almost as if to solve them__  
><em>_And I can't live in a world without you now_

* * *

><p>I looked over at my boyfriend, Freddork Benson, to confirm that the dream I just had about bacon and rainbow was unfortunately, just a dream. Damn, I really thought it was real this time! I know, I know, who would've thought I <span>like<span> a nub!

But, wait, it gets worse; I think I L-word Freddifer! We haven't said it aloud, but I'm starting to think I do L-word him! Ya know, love? In fact, we almost never say the L-word around each other at all, it's kinda stupid really. Like all those theater nubs who don't like saying Mcbeef or whatever the chizz it is.

But this time I'm determined to beat him! Since he asked me out first, I have to beat him! Mama hates loosing.

You see, before Freddrick and I got together, things were bad. I had known I liked him since he got with Carly. Messed up, right? I was so jealous; it literally hurt to see them together. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, my mom stated drinking a lot more than before.

Now, don't think she hit me or anything, it wasn't like that. She was just a hopeless drunk with a lot of pent of emotional crap since my dad left. And guess who was always the one mop up her tears? Yeah, not so pleasant.

Anyways, she's doing better now, but, yeah things weren't so awesome then.

Luckily, something happened. One day, when I was on my way to iCarly rehearsals, Freddison stopped me in front of the Shay's door and kissed me! I could've punched him if I didn't like him so much. I'm sure the doof had some cocky, smooth gesture planned out, but unfortunately his boldness only took him far enough to plant one on me.

When he tried talking it sounded more like a mix between a mumble and a whisper, but since I could barely tell he was asking me out, I just laughed and nodded my head.

The shade of red that boy's face turned would put most tomatoes to shame. And, worse, he had a doofy grin on his face. Albeit, it was charming in a nerdy way.

After that, it was like nothing mattered. My mom's problems didn't bother me as much, Carly and Gibby getting together didn't make me barf, (well, I gagged, but it is Gibby we're talking about!) Heck, even Briggs couldn't ruin my happiness!

And it was all thanks to the nub of a boy-toy I call Freddie.

Oh, dear God, I'm going soft! Damn. I can't believe that I, Sam independent-I'll-beat-your-face-in Puckett, am admitting this, but; I couldn't live without Feducation nerd-boy Benson!

Shoot me now.

* * *

><p><em>All my life<em>_  
><em>_I've been searching for you__  
><em>_How did I survive__  
><em>_In this world before you__  
><em>_Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now_

* * *

><p>Frednub really is dream come true. Literally, I used to dream of guys as perfect as him when I was a kid. You wanna mock me for being a prissy kid? Lemme rephrase that, do you love pain and live by the emergency room? Thought not.<p>

Ya know, before my dad ditched us, he used to not be a complete douche. He would tell me I deserved that best. That I shouldn't settle for any guy who would treat me like anything less than royalty. So, when I met the nerd, I didn't think much of him as an option for a boyfriend, I mean, we hated each other! Then it happened:

* * *

><p><em>I held out the stick of salami I ad just taken a bite of, then I turned to Freddie and asked, "<em>_Salami__?"_  
><em>He simply chuckled and replied, "<em>_No__ thanks, Princess Puckett."_

* * *

><p>After that, I looked at Freward differently. I'm not sayin' I had the hots for our tech monkey right then and there; he just became…An option.<p>

From then on, I knew things were changing fast. I started to wonder how I never realized Freddie is so perfect for me. I wondered how I even lived without him! So, I kept fighting. Not, thought it must've really looked that way, but for him. Or, really, for his attention. When we were fighting, not even Carly could distract him. Fighting had been fun before, (still is, don't worry) but after I knew he was only focused one me; it was like a drug. And me? I was a hopeless addict.

You know how druggies get all dependant on their vice, like it's their whole life? I can relate.

I'm still stuck dependant on him, though it kills me. I used to be independent! Then again, the pros sorta outweigh the cons here, so I'm good for now.

Without that techie little nub of a douche…I'm not Sam. Yeah, I'm a girly-girl when it comes to Freddie, sue me! I guess that's just love for ya.

* * *

><p><em>This is the best thing<em>_  
><em>_The best thing that could be happening__  
><em>_And I think you would agree__  
><em>_The best thing is that it's__  
><em>_Happening to you and me_

* * *

><p>Honestly, all this chizz with Freddie is the absolute greatest thing ever to happen to me. It's weird to say that about the two of us, thought, I mean; who would've guessed? The tech nerd and the tough girl, the predator that the prey, the dork and the demon. Weird, but the good kind of weird.<p>

The best part is that Fredpus really loves me back. I'm not second to Carly, or Melanie, he chose me. It's pretty fantastic, if you ask me.

* * *

><p><em>All I wanna have<em>_  
><em>_Is all that you can give me__  
><em>_And I'll give right back__  
><em>_Everything I have in me__  
><em>_Cause nothing ever felt as right__  
><em>_As this does right now_

* * *

><p>Now, since you've all listened to my thoughts so patiently, with minimum usage of duct tape on my part, I'll reward you with some memories me and the dork shared:<p>

* * *

><p><em>We were in a park, swinging on a swing set, when the nub tried to be all 'deep' and chizz.<em>

"_Sam, what do you want?"_

"_Um, ham, free food, or both combined?"_

"_No, I mean, what do you really want in life?"_

"_Ham, free-"_

"_Sam! Be serious!" Fredward pleaded, I could tell he was on his man-period so I let it slide._

"_Hmm..Like in a career? Or a house? Or a husband? You can't be that general!"_

"_Like," he let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know, all of those combined; describe your perfect life for me."_

_Ok, since he wanted sincerity, I would give it to him no matter how dumb it sounded."You, I guess." I said, shrugging._

_Freddie smiled in this weird way that made me feel all important and chizz, and asked "Really? You meant that, Sam?"_

"_Yeah, doof, I have a heart, you know!" I teased, smacking his arm. "So, what about you?" I said, shifting back to our more serious conversation._

"_Well, since you put it so nicely, you."_

"_So, I guess we're stuck with each other then, huh?" I said, feigning sorrow._

"_Unfortunately" The nub had the nerve to reply, while staring off at some unknown point."Ow! Sam, that hurt!" Fredderly squeaked, now cowering from the punch he received in the side._

"_When doesn't it?" I offered with a chuckle._

* * *

><p>So, sappy as it may be, that's one of our few "moments". Thinking about that just makes me realize how…Right everything between us is. I've never really felt that before about anyone else…Weird, reminiscing on all this kinda makes me love Fredweird even more, if that's possible. Hmm…Well, let's continue!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll go back to before we met<em>_  
><em>_Try and erase the past__  
><em>_Try harder to forget 'cause__  
><em>_Nothing will ever be as good as here and now_

* * *

><p>All this thinkin' about Freddo makes me feel like a priss. I mean what kind of dandelion sits around ad thinks about her boy toy all day? (Or, should I say night.) Not me! Well, maybe just this once, but that stops here! Ok, I can think about…My mom! And Carlotta! And everything else pre-Freddie!<p>

Well, my mom was a huge, drunk, pain-in-the-ass, until Fred-erh, a friend, helped me realize my mom was just drinking to deal with all this repressed chizz form my dad. Before that friend of mine became my boyfri-um, my best friend, I didn't really have a great relationship with my mom, we're not perfect, but thanks to that friend, we're closer.

Well, Carly's not messed up like my mom, that's for sure!

Aside from the Gibby thing, some things I will never understand though, I guess. I mean, she's always been there for me! Ok, so, sure we've never really talked about the deep chizz in life, but that 's boring anyways, right?

Maybe.

I do talk about that type of stuff all the time with my friend, but I also have a lot of fun with him.

When I really think about it, if I could, I would erase my entire past before I had Freducation with me, as more than just a friend, to help me through it all. Most days, I try to forget there ever was a "pre-Seddie" phase in my life. Seddie, get it? Like Sam and Freddie? I am so clever!

* * *

><p><em>Cause when I looked into your eyes<em>_  
><em>_And you dared to stare right back__  
><em>_You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"_

_And this is the best thing__  
><em>_The best thing that could be happening__  
><em>_And I think you would agree__  
><em>_The best thing is that it's happening__  
><em>_This is the best thing (the best thing)__  
><em>_The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)__  
><em>_And I think you would agree (whoooaaa whooaa)__  
><em>_The best thing is that it's__  
><em>_Happening to you and me_

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV<strong>

Fredward Benson dreams rather peacefully most nights. He may be dreaming about his next exam going awry, thought he kept a 4.0 GPA through high school and his first half semester in college, or possibly he's dreaming about iCarly's that could've been had the show not ended when he and Sam stayed in Seattle and Carly left for New York University. Whatever it is that Freddie is currently dreaming about was interrupted by a wet finger stuck in his ear by none other than is girlfriend, Sam Puckett.

"Augh! Sam, that was so uncalled for! What time is it? We have class in the morning and I won't let you skip because you stayed up late AGAIN!"

Sam stayed unusually quiet during Freddie's rant about the importance of their college years, and how just because they lived together it didn't mean he could always be entertaining her. She, of course, didn't pay much attention.

"Because even if you have a short attention span, I'm not you personal-"

"Freddoof, shut up!" Sam yelled, having had enough of her boyfriend's tired lecture.

"What?" Freddie yelled back.

"I LOVE YOU!" She declared, one-upping Freddie in both volume and anger.

"S-sam," Freddie, who now looked shocked, weakly managed, "do you really mean that?"

"No, I just really enjoy lying about the L-word. It's a hobby of mine, really. Someday I hope to compete and try to make it big in the lying about the-" Sam, who had been dousing every word with sarcasm, was interrupted.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>I Always knew<em>_  
><em>_I'd find someone__  
><em>_I never dreamt__  
><em>_It'd be like this__  
><em>_You've surpassed__  
><em>_All that I've hoped for (and ever wished)__  
><em>_And I'm tryin'__  
><em>_So hard__  
><em>_With all my heart and mind__  
><em>_To make your life__  
><em>_As good as you've made mine_

_This is the best thing (the best thing)__  
><em>_The best thing that could be happening (the best thing)__  
><em>_And I think you would agree (whooaaa)__  
><em>_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me__  
><em>_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_(The best thing) The best thing that could be happening__  
><em>_(The best thing) I think you would agree__  
><em>_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

* * *

><p>"Well no shit, Sherlock!"<p>

"What?"

"I said, 'no shit-"

"I know what you said, Sam, I'm just surprised that you said it!"

"What, did you think I'd melt into a puddle and say, 'oh, Freddikins, you've broken my hard exterior and set the real Samantha, a girly dandelion, free!" Sam said, mimicking a Dingo princess.

"No, but-"

"Good. It ain't gonna happen."

"Sam! I just wanted, I don't know, some sign of affection maybe? I said the L-word!"

"Listen, Screamy McLoud-Pants, I said it first!" Sam stated, topping Freddie's volume, "So don't I deserve the 'sign of affection'?"

"I said it back! That is a sign of affection!"

"Then why are you being such a girl? Are you still on your man-period, Fredamame? Because I swear-" Sam was unable to finish her threat due to the fact Freddie had closed the distance between their lips.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Sam looked over at Freddie expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"We were fighting, then we were making out, care to explain?"

"I understood you."

"What?" Sam asked, laughing at Freddie's odd last words. _ Clearly this nub is sleep deprived, _she thought to herself.

"Sam, honestly? We've been dating since we were 17, I know you. So, yes, technically we were fighting, but deep down we were saying something entirely different. Something so mushy and gushy even Carly would want to hurl."

A slight blush crept over Sam's cheeks as she asked, "Oh, really? And what's that, exactly?"

"Okay," Freddie said, pausing to think before starting again, "You said that you spent you life looking for someone as good as me," as he continued, a cocky grin started to form, "and yet you still think I surpass your expectations. You said I'm like a dream come true."

Sam openly gawked at Freddie, blushing from her head to her toes, and then she did what she does best; whacked him over the head with a pillow. "How did you even know all of that?" She asked, dumfounded. Freddie just shrugged and replied,

"I told you, I understand. When we fight, it's so much more. It took me forever to understand it, but now, it's like our own secret language or something."

"Wait, wait, wait, you know what I said," Freddie nodded, "So shouldn't I know what you said?"

"Go for it!" Freddie encouraged.

"Well, okay, I guess, hmm…You said…" Sam stopped and looked into the deep chocolate orbs in front of her. Suddenly, she knew. The fight re-entered her memory, and as if by magic, it seemed to de-code itself in her brain.

"You said that you feel guilty, still, after always putting me second when you know mama deserves first place. That you want to spend the rest of your life trying to make me as happy as I make you." Sam said, shocked she knew all of that.

"Close." Freddie said, meekly.

"What? LIAR! I'm so right, I know I'm right!" Sam yelled.

"You forgot one tiny thing…"

"Yeah, what's that, diphthong?"

Freddie stiffened, and then looked Sam dead in the eye. He quickly remembered something, so he searched through the bedside table right by him to find it. This earned a quizzical expression from Sam.

"Dude, what didn't I say?" Sam asked, intrigued by his odd behavior.

Having found the item, Freddie pulled out a small box, inside of which rested a ring pop, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

After a moment of Freddie waiting, and Sam staring hungrily at the ring, Freddie was about to ask again when Sam started dialing a number on her Pear phone.

"Sam, this is not the time to-"

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Hawthorne, I'm calling on behalf of Fredward Benson and myself, Sam Puckett. We have your class this morning, and we're both real sick. We won't be in all of today, so if you could pass this on to the other teachers that'd be great. Yes, caught it last night. Alright, thanks, bye."

And before he could reply, Sam sprung on Freddie, kissing him passionately.

"So, is that a yes?" Freddie asked, chuckling.

"Can I eat the ring?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm in." Sam said, and with that, the two were kissing again.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! That was a loooong one. I considered making it 2 parts, but I couldn't find the "perfect break point" so this is all I've got! This got kinda unrealistic at parts, I mean they just said 'I love you' then they're engaged? I know, I know, I just liked the concept too much not to do it, sure me! :]<strong>

**Also, I'm a huge theater nerd, so by Mcbeef I did in fact mean Macbeth. Hope you caught on :]**


End file.
